


Longing

by monophobian



Series: AU Yeah August [26]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with a hint of Plot, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Zack and Aeris think the apartment’s empty; Angeal is happy it’s not.Roommate AU for AU Yeah August.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the last thing I’m posting this month. Thank Christ. This was the first thing I wrote for this fandom last month and I’ve been waiting since then to post it. It’s completely self-indulgent in both content and pairings and I’m at the point where I seriously don’t care. I love it and I hope you enjoy it, too.

“Hey Aeris.”

Angeal stilled, his eyes darting to the closed door, wishing he could see beyond. This was terrible, absolutely terrible. Bad enough to be lusting after your roommate, but to add in his girlfriend?

“Angeal’s already asleep—”  _No, he wasn’t_. “—Gaia, I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

So had he.

He could see it now, Zack pressed up against the small Aeris, his hands starting at the curve of her spine before dipping down to grip the lush curves of her ass. He’d be kissing her now, nipping at her jaw and making his way to that sensitive spot behind her ear. Just a little bit more and Aeris would make that  _sound_ —

Her soft gasp came through the door and Angeal bit back a groan.

How could he do this? They had no idea how thin the walls were, no idea how much it tortured Angeal. Zack was beautiful on his own, all lithe muscle and tanned skin, but Aeris was downright gorgeous with the smooth curve from shoulder to waist to hip, sturdy thighs that went on forever, and perky breasts that would fit perfectly in his hand. Her skin would taste wonderful,  _feel_  wonderful, and hearing her sighs of pleasure mixed with Zack’s sexy grunts, Angeal would have been in absolute heaven.

The door to Zack’s bedroom closed and Angeal’s hand slid down his chest at the thought. They’d be stripping off clothes now, Zack tasting every inch of skin he revealed and Aeris touching all the hard planes and defined muscle she could reach. If Angeal were lucky, he’d take her first against the door, letting those soft hits of her hips against wood set the rhythm. He’d done this too often to not match it, not imagine controlling that rhythm himself, fucking Zack into Aeris and screwing them both.

Gaia, Zack’s perfect, firm ass would feel amazing around his cock, all hot and tight and slick from lube. That beautiful face thrown back as he bit that pouty lower lip at the stretch. There would be a stretch, one amazing stretch, and Angeal would press and press and press until his entire length was inside. His hands gripping those slim hips, his tongue playing along the strong cord of that neck, his husky voice telling Zack just how fucking good he felt and what he was going to do to the man.

And Aeris. Oh  _Aeris_. She’d wrap her wonderful thighs around Zack’s waist, letting Angeal hold them in place while lining up with Zack’s twitching cock. Angeal would flex, using his hips to move Zack’s and impale Aeris in one solid stroke. It would be heaven — Aeris moaning out that fucking sexy cry she did, the one that hitched in the back of her throat and caught her breath and Zack gritting and tensing and flexing until he groaned, low and dark and guttural as his ass fluttered all over the girth of Angeal’s cock.

His hand pumped steadily, noting from the sounds that they skipped the door and went straight for the bed. They’d moved the headboard away from the wall — which had been a damn shame — but the frame still squeaked with their movements. It wasn’t the hard pounding he wanted to do or even the stilted jolts of long, deep strokes, but seemed smoother, more connected with shorter thrusts.

Aeris was riding him.

Angeal’s hand tightened around the head of his shaft, his imagination already whirling. God, Aeris riding his face, riding his cock, leaning over and kissing him as Zack slid into her ass and they filled her completely. She’d be beautiful between them, green eyes rolling back in bliss as her tits bounced near his mouth.

Or maybe Zack would be at the other end of the bed, Aeris riding Angeal while they both licked and sucked and worshiped the man’s cock. Tasting Aeris on Zack, Zack on Aeris, having them both naked and wanting and so utterly fucking delicious—

Angeal came, semen splattering over belly and abs, his cock pulsing with each spurt. A flash of something good, something amazing, something he wanted desperately, only to be wrenched away as soon as the pleasure started fading.

Aeris and Zack were still fucking, completely oblivious to the unexpected audience they had through the wall.

He was such a fucking creep.

Cleaning up the mess with the corner of his sheet, Angeal knew he had to leave. No way could he sit there filled with shame at his disgustful act while his amazing roommate was happily banging his wonderful girlfriend. They were so beautiful, so utterly perfect, they didn’t deserve the taint that came from Angeal’s lust.

He yanked on clothes and grabbed his keys, being careful not to make too much noise. Last thing they needed to know was that he was awake and listening. He waited until he was out of the apartment to shove his feet into shoes and quietly locked the door. He’d find a bar, get blinding, mind-numbingly drunk, and then stumble his way back home.

Maybe by then, they’d be asleep and wouldn’t have to face the longing written all over his skin.


End file.
